DrabbleParty
by HaylesHayles
Summary: Sammlung kurzer Kapitelchen mit Ratespaß! Rating ist vorläufig, mal sehen, was mir so einfällt ; .
1. Regelwerk und Information

**"A drabble a day keeps the doctors away."** *lol* Wie ihr seht mein äußerst magerer Versuch den legendären Apfel-Spruch zu kopieren. Aber ja, es ist von mir. Tada, wie toll…

**Nun aber zur Sache**

_Drabbles sind kurze Kapitelchen, die nichts mit einander zu tun haben müssen._

Vielleicht kennt ihr das, ihr sitzt in Bus oder Bahn, in der Uni oder Schule und es kommt euch eine Idee, die ihr unbedingt aufschreiben müsst. Sie ist gut, aber nicht so ausgeweitet, dass es für einen ausgedehnten Oneshot oder gar eine komplette Geschichte reicht. Jedenfalls habe ich solche Momente, worunter meine eigentlichen Geschichten leiden müssen. Hier also mein Versuch, die Langeweile während der Seminare/Vorlesungen zu bekämpfen und etwas Produktives aus der angestauten Energie herauszuholen.

**Die Regularitäten sind ganz einfach**

Ich werde nicht verraten, um welche Pairings es sich handelt, womöglich lasse ich sogar die Namen weg, kommt drauf an, was mir gerade vorschwebt. Ich lade euch zum Mitraten ein. **Denn nach jedem Drabble lautet die Preisfrage:** Wer ist es? Und natürlich, wie hat es euch gefallen ;).

**_Disclaimer:_**

Das Twilight-Universum ist die geniale Imagination einer Frau namens Stephenie Meyer. Jegliche Bezüge, die sich auf ihre Arbeit richten, gehören ihr allein.  
Alles andere, was offensichtlich nicht aus ihrer Feder stammt jedoch, ist mein geistiges Eigentum, entsprungen aus meiner kranken Fantasie, an euch herangetragen, um euch Freude zu bereiten. :)  
(Gültig für jedes Kapitel!)

**Genug der vielen Worte, so lasset uns beginnen mit dem ersten Kapitel!**


	2. 1 Sonne und Mond

**_Drabble 1: Sonne und Mond_**

* * *

Mein Herz raste.

Ich lief und lief. Meine Angst hinzufallen wurde nur noch von der übertroffen, eingeholt zu werden.

Bum bum bum - dumpf und laut. Ich konnte es hören. Mein Gott, wenn ich es schon hören konnte, dann konnte er es ganz bestimmt.

Warum ich überhaupt rannte? Ich wusste es nicht. Machte es denn Sinn zu laufen, zu fliehen? Er würde mich doch sowieso einholen. Egal wohin mich der Weg auch führte, er wäre schon da.

Trotz allem; ich lief.

Und er war mir auf den Fersen.

Dem Cliché folgeleistend hätte ich vor der Dunkelheit fliehen sollen. Ich hätte dem Ruf des Lichtes nachgehen müssen, es wäre so einfach gewesen. _Weg von den Schatten, fliehe vor dem Schwarz und der Kälte, sei tapfer._

Doch floh ich nicht vor den Schatten, nur vor mir selbst und meiner beängstigenden alleszerfressenden Ungewissheit.

Ich durchquerte den Wald. Noch ein kleines Stück und ich war zu Hause. Wenige Meter trennten mich von meinem Heim.

Bum bum bum – es wurde lauter. Ich konnte fühlen, wie das Blut in meinen Venen pulsierte. Die Hitze stieg mir in jede einzelne Pore, meine Nackenhaare standen mir zu Berge. Ein Zeichen? Wieso war er so nah? Warum musste er mir nur folgen?

Er fügte mir Schmerzen zu, mein Herz brannte vor Qualen. Ich litt, er litt, wir beide litten. Es war ein nie endender Kreislauf und leider war ich nicht der Keil im Zahnrad, der es zum Stillstand bringen konnte. Wir waren gefangen, er und ich.

Ich erreichte dir Tür. So schnell wie heute war ich noch nie die Stufen zu meinem Zimmer hinaufgerannt. Ich verschloss meine Zimmertür und verriegelte das Fenster…

…und schloss somit Licht und Schatten gleichermaßen aus. Die Jalousie bewahrte mich vor der grellen Sonne am Morgen und dem Mondlicht, das mich nachts nicht schlafen ließ.

Keiner würde diese Grenze überschreiten, nicht heute, nicht morgen.

Ich würde diejenige sein, die diese Entscheidung treffen müsste.

Sie würden warten; Sonne und Mond. Und beide würden mich bewachen; zwei ungleiche Gestirne am Himmel.

* * *

**Gleich was Philosophisches zum Anfang ;).**

**Wer war's und um was ging es?**

**Danke fürs Lesen!**


	3. 2 Eines Tages

**Die Beteiligung war ja äußerst… gering? Gut, es war auch schwierig für den Anfang.**

**Hier die Auflösung vom ersten Drabble: Ob nun Jacob oder Edward derjenige ist, der Bella da auf den Fersen ist, bleibt euch überlassen. Das Ganze sollte ihr Gefühlschaos darstellen. Und wenn ich euch verwirren konnte, dann ist es mir ja gelungen :). Nur auf eines hätte man kommen können, denn die Allegorien waren im Drabble immer wieder verteilt. Sonne = Licht = Jacob. Mond = Dunkelheit = Edward. Also weder pro Jake noch pro Eddie, nur Gefühlswirrwarr.**

* * *

**_Drabble 2: Eines Tages_**

Er kommt zu mir und dann wird er bleiben. Ich weiß es genau.

Eines Tages werden wir zusammensitzen und darüber lachen. Ja, das werden wir. Und es wird schön werden. Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

Doch wo ich ihn suchen soll, ist noch ungewiss. Es wird sein, irgendwann. Ich kann warten. Auf ihn und er auf mich. Und dann bin ich glücklich. Er auch. Endlich wird er glücklich sein.

Er ist es nicht. Gott, wie er leidet! Er stürbe, könnte er doch nur sterben.

So einfach ist das nicht. Wir können nicht so einfach sterben, obgleich wir längst tot sind. Wir leben, wie auch immer man unsere Existenz beschreiben möchte.

Ich habe es gesehen. Nein, ich habe ihn gesehen, ganz deutlich. Was er getan hat, was er macht und was er tun wird, alles ist so klar, als stünde ich genau neben ihm. Beinahe kann ich ihn riechen. Wie gern würde ich diese Maske aus seinem Gesicht wischen und ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern. Ich weiß, dass ich es kann.

Er wird mich lieben und ich liebe ihn jetzt schon. Er wird mich nicht für einen Freak halten. Zu sehr ähneln und unterscheiden wir uns von einander. Zwei Seelen, die auf der Suche sind, nach etwas Anderem, etwas Gutem. Wir beide suchen etwas, das uns befriedigt, das unseren Geist in Einklang mit unserem Innersten bringt.

Er ist mein Seelenverwandter. Ja, darin besteht kein Zweifel.

Ich muss nicht einmal große Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, denn er wird spüren, dass ich meine, was ich sage. Ich liebe ihn, obgleich ich ihn noch nie in meiner Existenz gesehen oder gesprochen habe. Doch er ist es. Meine Liebe wird ihn umgeben und ich werde ihm einen Weg zeigen, der sein erkaltetes Herz zur Ruhe bringen wird.

Die anderen werden es verstehen. Er wird es verstehen. Er wird mich hören und wissen, dass ich nichts außer Frieden suche, eine Familie; für mich und ihn.

Ja, eines Tages werden wir alle eine Familie sein und dann, ja dann wird alles gut und er kann endlich zur Ruhe kommen, den Kampf mit sich und der Welt beenden und bei mir sein.

* * *

**Zeigt mir, was ihr davon haltet, indem ihr das kleine grüne Knöpfchen da unten betätigt ;).**


End file.
